Another Granger
by 3DWaveOfCelestialIntent
Summary: "Who are you?" Says the Draco. "Um... I'm Ruby. Ruby Granger." I replied. "Ah... Another Granger. Gryffindor are you?" He said while smirking. "Well actually I'm in-" I tried to reply, but Hermione cut me off. "Get away from my sister! She's off limits!" Hermione yelled before dragging me off.
1. Diagon Alley

"Hey 'Mione! Where did you put my Warthogs letter!" I yelled to my twin while digging through my purse to try and find my letter."Hogwarts! But it's on your bed!" She yelled from the bathroom, "And come here and let me fix your hair. It's hideous!""Thanks 'Mione. That made me feel sooo good." I said as I walked over to my top bunk and grabbed the letter off of it. "Hey thanks, how did you know my letter was up there?""That's where you always put your stuff then can't seem to find it" She replied."OW!" I yelled as Hermione grabbed my hair and started brushing it. "Unlike you I don't care what my hair looks like!""Well I like brushing your hair because it's not frizzy like mine is. Yours is wavy and smooth." She retorted."You know... I hope there are some cute guys at this school. I need to get my snogging on. I am eleven and I haven't had my first kiss yet! I'm actually aiming for my twelfth birthday, but you know, I wouldn't mind it being sooner." I explained to my sister."You need to stop worrying about boys and worry about school more! Last year you failed two of your classes! If that happens at Hogwarts you could be expelled!" She ranted."Girls! Are you ready to go get your school supplies" Mom called up the stairs."Yes, coming!" We both yelled back.After we had gotten in the car and we were driving to London Hermione decided that it was a good thing to tell our parents that I wanted to start dating guys as soon as I got there. She also told them about my snogging plans."Ruby! I can't belive this. I have had this talk with you. You need to stop worrying about boys and start worrying about school. If you get kicked out of Warthogs-" My mom started."Hogwarts" Hermione cut in."Yes, yes. Hogwarts you will not be able to use magic. If you get a boyfriend and you fail one or more classes I will take you out of this school. For good." My mom finished.After that I spent the entire car ride staring out of the window. I wanted a boyfriend, but the real reason of why I always gotten bad grades was because I never understood any of the material. I really do want to get good grades I just can't. And I don't want to tell 'Mione because she would tell my parents who would get a tutor. The kids at school who have tutors don't have any friends."Were here" My dad announced as he parked the car outside a dingy little pub called the Leaky Cauldron."Oh. Yippe. Lets go." I said and got out of the car. I went up to the door and turned around. There were other people walking by, but their eyes moved from the clothing store on one side of the pub to the grocery store on the other. Suddenly Hermione joined me at the door and opened it."Wow. This is just amazing. A little pub that looks like it hasn't been cleaned in years. Now how are we supposed to get to Die a Gun Alley from here?" I said still glaring at my mother."Let me," said a grown man with blonde hair down to his shoulders, "This way you four. Come along Draco. Quickly."The man let through a door out the back of the shop. He took out a stick of wood from his pocket and tapped bricks on the wall. Right before our eyes the bricks moved and opened up into an archway. On the other side of the archway was an alleyway filled with some of the most peculiar people ever. People had sticks of wood in their hands and were making objects float. People in robes, tons of kids that looked like mine and Hermione's age carrying huge stacks of books, owls, sticks of wood, there was even a chubby guy with dark hair chasing a toad down the allyway.The guy that opened the archway and his son, or what I'm assuming was his son, left and suddenly I found myself all alone. I looked out and saw my sister and my parents going into a store called Florish and Blotts. Why did they leave without me? Oh well. I opened my purse to look for my letter, but I can't find it."Looking for this?" I jump and then I turn around only to see a tall red head guy standing right behind be hold my letter in his hand."Oh. Um... Yeah. Thanks." I mumble."No problem Ms. Granger." He replies with a smirk."Uh, how do you know my name?" I ask him."Ah, I was hoping you would ask. You see, Ruby," He says putting an emphasis on my name, "I know things. Like when I picked up your opened letter it said to Ms. Ruby Granger." He said with a wink."Very funny, very funny. For a second I thought you were physic or you were stalking me." I replied."Yeah, well I'm not stalking you, but it would be cool if I was physic." He said with a wink.Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around only to find the same guy standing right in front of me."Wow... How did you do that?" I asked very surprised. But then again he was probably a wizard."What this?" Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around, and he was standing right in front of me."What the-" I turned back around, saw him, grabed him and pulled him to stand in front of me."Got you! They said at the same time."Oh! More twins! I have a twin too. Her names Hermione." I said with sudden realization. "Are there lots of twins 'round here?""Nope, we were the only one we knew till we met you. Well us and two more identical twins. Twins don't always get put in the same house though. We are both in Gryffindor-""But the Patil twins are split up. Ones in Gryffindor-""Ones in Ravenclaw. By the way I'm Fred and this is-""George." The second twin finished."Cool I should probably get going though. Do you know where to buy robes?""Yep. You go right over there" Fred said pointing at a rather empty looking shop. Or maybe it was George."Madame Malkins Robes for all Occasions" said the other twin. I had given up on names."Thanks Fred. See you two around!" I said with a cheery smile."What about me!" The other twin shouted."Oh sorry. Thank you Percy" I said turning around laughing. I walked off to the shop they had told me of.As soon a I walked inside to the dimly lit shop my eyes adjusted. I looked around and there were so many robes of all sizes and colors."Hogwarts, yes dear?" a short plump woman asked as she came out from the back of the shop."Yes." I replied simply."One second. I just have to finish up this student right now." She said while going to the back. "You can sit there if you would like for now." She said while pointing to a chair.I went and sat down in the chair. When I looked up I saw that the cute blond haired kid was staring at me."What's your problem, you little idiot! Stop staring at me" He said."Yep. Not dating you." I stood up and walked out the front door."Hey, You" I turned around and saw the slimy haired git walking toward me."Stop right there before you get hurt!" I screamed at him."Don't you dare scream at me you filthy mudblood!" He yelled back."I don't care if I'm a filthy mudblood or what ever! At least I'm not cruel and vile like you are!" I yelled before stalking off.Suddenly I felt a fist to the back of my head and the world went black.


	2. The Sorting

"Ruby wake up, wake up. We have let you sleep this long after that kid knocked you out, but we have to get up so we can catch the Hogwarts Express."Hermione yelled into my ear while shaking me awake. "Oh and we bought all of your stuff for you after you were knocked out. You were reading your spell books while you were sleeping. It was quite weird actually."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm getting up." I say as I get up out of bed and go over to the mirror.  
"Oh, and by the way an owl came and dropped this off for you this morning." Hermione called across the room and then she threw me a piece of paper.

Dear Ruby,  
I know that this may come to you as a surprise considering someone like you could never like me and visa-versa, but I liked you the moment I set eyes on you. If you would like to find out who I am please come up to the astronomy tower at midnight on September 3rd.  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer

"Hey 'Mione? Do you know who sent this?" I asked across the room.  
"No. Why? What does it say?" She pried walking over to me, "Doesn't it say who sent it?"  
"No it doesn't say, but never mind." I try to pull the letter away from Hermione but she is to fast and she grabs the letter from my hands, ripping it. " 'Mione... You ripped it..."  
"What the? The astronomy tower why there? Ruby, you better not go. What if its the blonde haired kid. he would probably try to jinx you! You could die!" Hermione ranted.  
"Yeah, well I don't care. This letter sounded legitimate so I'm going for it! I might actually get a boyfriend!" I fought back.  
"I'm telling mom!!!" Hermione called running down the stairs with the letter in her hand.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" I screamed and pointed my wand at the letter in her hand.  
"Woah! how did you do that! You haven't even learned any spells yet!" She says still running down the stairs.  
"Obliviate!" I yelled and pointed it at my sister.  
"Why am I halfway down the stairs with my hand in the air?" She asks.  
"Uhh... We were playing tag!" I lied.  
"O.K." She went with it. Luckily my sister was one to go along with things without asking to many questions. "Tag! Your it!" She screamed and ran off. She can be so annoying at times! When we finally get to Kings Cross station I am looking around for anyone who might be looking at me. I am trying to find out who sent the letter when I see the twins beckoning me over to them. I walk over to them and formulate a plan.  
"Hey Fred, is the astronomy tower a nice place for people to meet?" I ask him.  
"I have no clue. I only go up there to prank people." He replied.  
"George, do you know?" I question him.  
"Nope. I know about as much as Fred on this subject. On other subjects I know quite a bit more than Freddy over here." George replies while patting Fred on the shoulder.  
"See you guys later!" I yell walking over to join Hermione and the twins younger brother, I don't know his name. So I knew that it was defiantly not Fred or George who sent the note. I would ask their brother on the train when Hermione wasn't around.  
"Hey Ruby! Long time, no see!" Fred and George's brother says to me as I walk over to him an Hermione.  
"Hey, what your name? Sorry, I don't think we've met." I asked him.  
"We have met, but the problem was blondie knocked you out. Oh, and my name is Ron. You better remember it to. I heard that you called George, Percy. He wasn't to happy about that. The twins hate our brother Percy." Ron explained.  
"All right. shall we get on the train?" Hermione asks.  
"Ok. Bye mum!" Ron yelled to his mom before walking onto the train with Hermione and I.  
"Come on Percy!' I yell to George.  
"You'll pay for that Ruby!" George yelled back to me as I run onto the train.  
The clock strikes 11 o'clock and the train starts moving. Fred and George run and jump onto the train. I am walking down the row trying to find a compartment and when I turn around Hermione is nowhere to be seen. I look for her until Ron and I find a compartment. There was already a boy about our age with jet black hair and bright green eyes.  
"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." Ron asks him.  
"Not at all." He replies.  
"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." Introduces Ron, "And this is Ruby, Ruby Granger."  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry says.  
"So... So its true. Do you really have the... the" Ron stammers.  
"The what?" Harry asks.  
"The scar" Ron whispers like it is a horrible thing to talk about, "Wicked!" Says Ron as Harry shows us his scar.  
I just sit there thinking. He is pretty cute, but he couldn't of sent me that note. I didn't even know him until now. The only other person from the wizarding world that I have met is blondie. I think his name is Draco. It couldn't be him though. He punched me! If he really liked me he probably wouldn't of punched me. I tried to convince myself that Draco didn't send the letter, but I'm not to sure. After Hermione left our compartment we all got our robes on. Soon after the train came to a stop. All the kids got off the train and the first years had to travel to the castle on boats with the Keeper of Keys and Grounds, his name is Hagrid. I lost Harry and Ron. When I got on the boat I realized who I was with. I was with. I was with a girl with long blond hair and brown eyes, the slightly chubby boy with dark hair, a boy with blond hair and brown eyes, and finally blondie.  
"Why did you have to knock me out blondie?" I ask him from across the boat.  
"My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy. Not blondie. And I thought that was a pretty sweet punch. How long were you out for?" He asked.  
"About five days my sister said." I replied.  
For the rest of the time to the castle everyone was chatting and everything was fine, but then out of the blue Malfoy said:  
"I hear the astronomy tower is a nice place to meet at night."  
"Why do you care? Are you planning to meet someone there?" Said the girl with the blond hair whos name I found out is Hannah Abbott.  
Once we were there Hagrid led us up a huge staircase until there was a stern looking woman with a severe bun who took us. She told us that through the huge doors in front of us is the Great Hall. There are four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Then the huge doors opened and we were led up to the front. The sky above was enchanted to look like the night sky. I heard my sister say that from behind me. Once to the front of the hall, the stern looking woman, Professor McGonagall told us to stop and she started calling up students.  
"Abbott, Hannah" Proffeser McGonagall called.  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Brown, Lavender"  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Granger, Hermione"  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Longbottom, Neville"  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Malfoy, Draco"  
"Slytherin!"  
"Parkinson, Pansy"  
"Slytherin!"  
"Potter, Harry"  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Weasley, Ronald"  
"Gryffindor!"  
I am finally the only one standing in the middle of the hall and Professor McGonagall doesn't seem to notice so I speak up.  
"Um... Professor! You forgot me!" I yell out to her and everyone's head turns to look at me.  
"Oh, yes. You are not on my list, but come on. Name?" She asks.  
"Granger, Ruby Granger." I say.  
I walk up to the stool and Professor McGonagall puts the hat on my head. I hear nothing except a little murmuring until suddenly the hat yells out:  
"Slytherin!"  
I slowly walk toward the Slytherin table and there is only one spot left. Next to Malfoy. I sit down and am bombarded with tons of insults about being a mudblood. I hear someone say "she shouldn't be allowed to be a slytherin" and then I feel a fist collide with side of my head from the opposite side of Malfoy where Pansy is sitting.  
"Why did you do that Pansy? You could have hurt her!" I hear Draco yell as I am getting picked up and then everything goes black.


End file.
